


Silver

by Eridde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridde/pseuds/Eridde
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi, the older son of the queen and the future king of Miyagi, can't get over the fact that he will have to give up his freedom due to take care of a whole province. In other hand, Tsukishima Kei, who had passed every year of his life studying to be the perfect king, sees everything he believes to be completely shattered after a pair of green eyes steal his future without the slightest sign of remorse.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks to everyone who is here to read this story, i really hope you like it and have a little patience since English is not my first language - sorry for any existing mistakes and feel free to correct me in the comments!
> 
> Well, it's already in the tags and in the warnings but i come to say once more that this au contains some triggers, please be careful and patient with the development of each of the characters, i will do my best!

It was a cold day; that was all that the nineteen years old boy would like to remember of his tenth birthday but, as not everything happened to the prince's tastes, he was forced to dream every night with that woman's slender fingers. The way she fixed the crown who was almost too heavy for him after an afternoon of fun with the cook's son, or even when she held hands gently with the boy and his sister as they walked through the garden to the grand palace, taking flowers for the king.

\- We have strawberry cake today. - the queen's voice echoed in his head before a flash stopped the youthful face of her, some confused scenes stunned him until he was in front of the big carved wooden door, chandeliers illuminating the empty and almost silent corridor; the walls was thin enough for the blonde figure to hear his mother's voice inside the room. His pale fingers knocked at the dor three times, making the voices go quiet and the handle be turned; his mother's face had an expression that he didn't know how to distinguish until he reached his greatest age: it was anguish.

\- So... That's the boy? - a harsh voice came from behind the woman's thin body which, analyzing it through the child's infantile eyes, was abnormal that she wasn't dressed in something other than her pajamas taking on time, it was past midnight. - What's your name? - the tall and well dressed figure rested one hand on the silk fabric on the older Tsukishima's shoulder, that one who looked at him fondly.

\- Kei. - his own childish voice echoed, the image darkening until the only thing letf was a black screen and an abnormal ringing in his ears.

\- Kei! - he felt a body pressing against himself, the fright forcing the boy to open his eyes and throws his own body forward dramatically, not impressively bumping his forehead against the girl's with the same hair color as his own who was grumbling in pain and bringing his fingers up to the place that would probably redden later, still not quite understanding what was going on.

\- You said you would wake up early and help me with the dress! - the girl grunted equally with a hand on her forehead, now sitting on the mattress with a big sulky expression covering her face.

The man sighed, reaching for the glasses next to his glass of water.

\- I already told you to stop jumping on me, we are no longer seven years old, Hitoka. - he scolded her with his daily bad mood ,round glasses adorning his face so that he could focus better on his sister; the one who now walked freely around the room, analyzing the messy desk due to a very bad night's sleep.

\- You were a lot more fun at the age of seven. - she smiled provocatively, receiving only a sigh of response.

\- You barely remember to eat dinner if our father doesn't knock on your door every night and yet you talk about my seven years as if you remember? - the boy was already on his feet, his fingers pulling the silk from his pajamas away from his skin to replace it with something more presentable, having to divide his attention between his buttons and the young girl who strummed one of the books about etiquette.

\- I remembered today's wedding, unlike you. - Kei lost himself for a second, trying to process the information before he pulled on his long jacket, his fingers moving away from the fabric like someone who was giving up.

\- Go out and tell Asahi to bring my coffee here, in an hour i will go to your room and help you with these girlish things. - he deviated from the subject, rudely closing his notebook that his sister peeked so much before getting a grimace, the shoes with little heels making a funny noise against the wood floor.

\- You would look lovely in a dress too, your majesty. - the girl hummed and received one of the books towards her, being lucky enough to have slammed the door before before it hit her. 

The boy let another sighs out, walking to the door to pick up the book and put it in the proper place. The honey colored eyes scanned the room coldly, stopping as if they were programmed in his old crown. Even though it was not the most used accessory for him in his childhood, he could not help remembering when it was given to him and, consequently, who gave it to him.

\- Marriage, uh... So lame. - he murmured to himself, being knocked out of his thoughts by a weak and familiar knock against his door, making the older Tsukishima clear his throat.

\- You don't always have to knock, Asahi, i say that for years. - he commented loudly enough for the man on the other side to hear, pushing the wood timidly as he appeared with a tray in his hands and a sweet smile on his lips.

\- It wouldn't be good for my neck to disrespect the prince. - the sentence came out in a tone of nervousness as the man arranged everything on Kei's dresser, cutting the cheese as he knew the majesty liked.

\- If you're so afraid of being condemned to death on account of a door, you deserve it. - he joked, approaching his friend to take the utensils from his hands. He always hated how helpful the cook's son was to him. For Tsukishima it was inconvenient, as he seems the prince just as a respectful figure and never as a confidant. - I can handle a knife without losing my fingers, dont you worry.

\- Of course you can, but... don't do something wrong and blame me. - the man's voice came out more relaxed. Almost every morning was like that and it was enough for none other than the prince to calm his older friend down. - What do you want to wear for...

\- I'm not going. - said authoritarian. The atmosphere weighing down as he sat unconcerned on the bed, leaving the silver utensils aside and pulling out the well-decorated cup with his strong coffee to sip once.

\- You know you are. - the voice came out low in a sigh, the boy's fingers drumming against the tray as his eyes went to the prince's wardrobe, quickly passing through all the options. - Blue suits you. - he continued, trying to change the focus of the ceremony to something less serious. 

\- Will you be serving the guests? - Kei asked quietly; a piece of cheese reaching his lips.

He rarely doesn't is direct but that is one of those moments and Azumane know that very well.

\- I will not leave your sight, Tsukishima. - he assured his friend, smiling friendly as always.

\- Nor the new king, probably. - the blonde mocked, nibbling on the salty cheese.

\- You know... They say he doesn't want to. - the one with the long hair started, being careful with his words and not even making eye contact to prevent the other from getting angry because they are talking about this taboo.

\- He doesn't want to what? - the mocking voice made the older man in the room sigh in defeat.

\- Assume. "People" are saying he has other plans. - the man made quotation marks with his fingers to emphasize "people", making it clear who he was speaking about to the prince. The blonde didn't even realize it, he was too busy being discredited and angry at the new information, still not understanding if this is what his friend was trying to say or he just got it wrong.

\- What? This is pathetic. How does he choose something other than his own nation? - his lines overflowed indignation and anger. 

So that is how his new half brother are? He would not admit sharing the kingdom with someone irresponsible at that level.

\- Well, it's just rumors coming from you know who. I don't know if that's truth but i thought it would cheer you up. - Asahi tried to calm the royal member, just not wanting to make the blond's terrible everyday mood worse. He just waved and left the cup on the saucer, which was promptly collected by the servant. - I will tell the king that you was busy with Hitoka and was unable to go to the breakfast. Don't get used to it, i will not cover you up by lying next time.

\- I remember hearing that phrase when we were nine. - he accused smiling, making the man conform to the provocation in favor of the good humor of his best friend.

\- If you'll excuse me. - and then the young adult was left alone again.

"It's just a long day, Kei, you've been through this." He thought before lazily throwing himself under the covers, sighing. He would have just one more of several long days and, if he really wanted to be king as he intended, unpleasant encounters would happen without a shadow of a doubt. He couldn't avoid that forever even if he spent his life trying and even if he could, he would be just a coward and this is the worst offense that Tsukishima could hear from anyone. 

With a peak of courage, the highness got up from the bed, his euphoric fingers pulling on his blue jacket one last time, rushing to change.


End file.
